The present invention relates to a safety device for stirring assemblies, to be applied to shelf paint vessels and the like.
As is known, the shelf paint vessel stirrers are devices designed for stirring the paint held in a vessel, and, to that end, use a driving assembly which transmit the required drive by engaging in a horn fitting, provided on the top portion of the stirring vessel cover.
Prior stirring devices which, during the stirring operation, are operatively driven, do not include protective means and, accordingly, are very dangerous for the operators.